


Don't go just yet

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Adachi wakes up next to Kurosawa. When Kurosawa wants to make them breakfast, Adachi asks him not to leave the bed just yet.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Don't go just yet

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is the fluff load i need after episode 11 so enjoy XD

Adachi stretches, heavy eyelids opening lazily and a smile appears on his face when he sees the form next to him, still sleeping, soft expression and thick eyebrows resting calmly, breathing regularly and just looking beautiful.

Adachi smiles, wondering if there is any way he can freeze this moment or at least burn it into his memory so he can always recall it when he needs to. Kurosawa looks stunning even with bed hair, but what makes Adachi's heart pound is that he feels connected to him, like so, like now, with or without magic, that he's lying here so close right next to him now and feels so alive.

The sun has risen and one streak of light is falling on the floor through the slit where the curtain hasn't been properly closed. In it, a few spots of dust can be seen floating around and Adachi watches them, musing about things and thinking about what is lying ahead. He feels a soft pair of lips against his cheek and a mumble of a 'good morning Adachi' whispered against his ear and despite himself, he still blushes at such intimate contact. 

He turns his head around and smiles at Kurosawa, giving his morning greetings aswell before Kurosawa gives that wink with his eyebrows and Adachi gets all flustered. 

"I'm gonna make us breakfast," Kurosawa says, slowly shifting and about to get up before he's being stopped midway. 

Adachi has reached out determindly and is pulling on the sleeve of Kurosawa's elegant nightgown, and Kurosawa turns his head around with a surprised expression.

"Don't.. go.. just yet," Adachi says shyly and smiles. 

Kurosawa stares at him for a moment like that one time when Adachi had suggested a mock date. 

He lies down again wordlessly and Adachi snuggles closer on his own accord, searching for Kurosawa's hand. Long, slender fingers lace together with his own and their foreheads touch before Adachi closes his eyes and enjoys soft pecks against his lips.

He's not that hungry anways.


End file.
